


[娱乐圈/嘎龙]无数吻

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: RPS:阿云嘎/郑云龙“这个夜晚，喧闹的北京仍在沸腾，无数人把喝醉的自己投向桥洞与垃圾桶，正如无数人急急奔向自己的宿命与泪水与共。”





	[娱乐圈/嘎龙]无数吻

01.

以结果导向来观察，第一个吻其实没有发生。

是大学的舞蹈房，勇敢逃课的男青年们理所当然地被电照回堂。老师推了推滑到鼻梁上的眼镜，手在黑板上敲出声响。“赏析含情脉脉的眼神”几个大字挂在后面，像一份永不消逝的证明。  
五个年纪垒在一起都没过百的大学生，即便人均身高抽条到较高维度，仍不可避免的带着一股青涩，有限的热爱奉献给篮球AV和电子游戏后所剩无几，然而纵使观摩了那么多爱情动作片，含情脉脉的眼神也没遇到过几回。年轻的朋友们面面相觑，都不太明白应该从哪里开始。  
女孩儿们欣赏够了男生们的局促，掩着嘴偷笑，黄鹂鸟一样打破寂静，说老师，人给你抓回来了，我们就先下课了哦。

谁说戏剧欣赏课没有实操？多么凑巧，假使你没有出席这堂课的打算，那么当天一定会点名。女孩们靠抓捕在黑网吧上网的男生争取美好的周五夜晚，而被抓捕的男生则将为了完成作业从日升待到月落。  
课题是要模仿演绎一幕有接吻场面的大戏，视频里外国面孔的男女主角先是唱歌，彼此接近，然后的某个瞬间，两人的眼神忽然着火似的凝望，他们热烈紧拥，在灯光下接吻，仿佛要融为一体。  
确实是极具感染力、令人心动的场景，除了有人大声嚷嚷大煞风景。不是，女生都走完了怎么演呐，我们这又没有女角。阿云嘎在整理教材的间隙回头一看，果然是班里某个著名缺心眼在叫嚷，那人穿着双绿球鞋，一条绣蓝的裤子，炸毛头，又黑又壮，比起艺术系更像是走错馆的体育系旁听生。

老师态度良好，笑容可掬地问郑云龙同学，您有何高见呐？  
郑云龙便也不客气，说没女主角真演不了老师，你说男主角看到我这样的女主角还吻什么吻，都得自刎！他肢体语言比较丰富，把在场的群众都逗笑了。  
本着息事宁人的态度，老师极民主地问了圈即将下课的女同学，换来层层叠叠的推脱。老师为难地说郑云龙同学，你看，不是老师不帮你，实在是没有女生愿意来。不过……  
这里出现了一个显而易见的停顿，阿云嘎早整理好了书包正在往外走，这一刻却忽然心跳加速，不由得回头看了一眼。  
就是这样一眼，他便和朝这里眺望的老师对上了眼，阿云嘎心里咯噔一下，便只听得对方如释重负地说，这样好了郑同学，老师今天送佛送到西，请阿班长帮你们一把。

阿云嘎赶鸭子上架似的站在五个男生面前，他成绩不错，入试成绩第一，加之身形瘦削，男女主均可正常演出，确实是女生不愿意之下的最好选择。  
老师拐带好学生后理直气壮，拉着郑云龙指导“含情脉脉的眼神”，开口就问你饿了么？郑云龙可怜兮兮地说真饿了，中午才吃了两碗饭。  
老师顿了顿，又指着他说看到阿云嘎了吗？多么秀色可餐一人啊，既然饿了就想象一下他的血里流着奶与蜜，你要透过皮肤才能尝到这些甜……郑云龙崩溃地抓头，说老师我中原人不是草原人，不喜欢吃奶和蜜！老师就揍他，集中展示一场教学暴力，说你还上趟了是吧，草原人中原人，搞民族歧视啊？打完又优雅地甩手，问郑云龙说这不简单吗？是要你生还是要你死？我们搞艺术的眼里还有男女之分？你这思想首先就不对，你去盯着阿云嘎——别说不可能，盯盯看，所谓灼热的眼神，最精简就是饥饿的人看到食物，亲个嘴而已，你们完事，我们解散。

阿云嘎那时和郑云龙做同学没几周，不知道一个人在下课的驱使下会生出这样的眼神，郑云龙痛定思痛，瞪了他能有几分钟，分明是要演出含情脉脉，阿云嘎愣从中看到血腥与杀戮，他想笑，又自觉不合时宜而忍住了，郑云龙脚步轻悄地朝他走来，肩胛微微耸起，耳朵翕张，怎么看都是猛兽捕食的姿态。  
阿云嘎要比郑云龙稍低一点，因此郑云龙在他身前站定，会有温热的鼻息争先恐后地撒在他的鼻翼，他微微抬眼，这才注意到著名刺头的眼睛其实很漂亮。不仅大，更缝着流畅的线型，眼尾清浅的勾起；加之油水好，嘴唇薄红，连唇纹都不明显。  
一时间他心如擂鼓，有点恍神，忘了手要放哪儿，也忘了自己的任务是要被人采花，还待定睛瞧个明白，却见眼前黑影一动，对方闪了开去。

郑云龙坐地上嚎啕，声音哀转凄绝，搁那折磨自己头发，说不行老师，我看阿师傅就光注意他那褶子了，灼热不起来我。  
老师似笑非笑地环着手臂，拿一根手指点郑云龙的脑袋，说就该治你，老师说，瞎给人起外号，对同学下不去嘴，下次看你对着陌生人下不下的去嘴。不是喜欢表演么，还怎么演戏了？  
郑云龙摇头晃脑地摆手，不知为何往阿云嘎这里瞥了一眼，很轻很快的一眼，如若不是阿云嘎一直盯着他，根本不会发现三秒前有片灵动目光落在他眼前的灰尘里。  
郑云龙冲老师卖乖，他倒没有挑战失败的创伤，心情好得不得了，笑着说亲男的怎么可能，这种戏我第一个拒演。

 

02.

以挑剔的眼光来看，第二个吻也是个意外。

有一回，阿云嘎和郑云龙谈论到未来。在那之前他们其实也进行过很多次对话，多半是在切磋怎么提高业务能力，这还是第一次涉及到未来和梦想这样深层次的东西。  
阿云嘎是郑云龙的室友，并且已经很熟了，担负着叫郑云龙起床练功，采买早饭等重要使命。见到他们的人总要感叹你们现在居然这么要好，言下之意是大家都还记得你们刚进大学那个赏析课，请勿善忘哈。  
阿云嘎问郑云龙还记不记得那堂赏析课，在一个秋天的傍晚。那天下课早，郑云龙被老师当成错误典范，掰过来又掰过去地讲了半节课，此时正挂在阿云嘎身上假装自己是一张边缘模糊的蛋饼。他们难得一起出门吃晚饭，马路上乱糟糟的，到处都是炊烟和忙着接吻的小情侣。

郑云龙从街这头吃到街那头，一边对所有高热量食物产生好奇，一边痛陈形体老师灭绝人性，还能分出心神回答阿云嘎的问题，他说怎么不记得太刻骨铭心了，差一点就要和你亲嘴，给我紧张的。说着郑云龙就捏了把阿云嘎的手臂，追忆过去说你以前那么瘦，现在怎么练成这马样了。  
阿云嘎抽回手，说体力跟不上会很吃力，就去练了。又拍了拍郑云龙的肚子，劝导说大龙，你也该练练。郑云龙咬了根串串，含糊不清地说嘎子，真挺累的，你还能坚持吗？阿云嘎给郑云龙举着串串，一手酱汁，他说没什么坚持不坚持的，我闲不下来，就喜欢这种累一点的。

大学上到后面，闲聊避不开将来。国内形势如此，两个人虽有憧憬却绝不敢乐观。课间休息，几个老师也没事干，就给他们打预防针，推荐留京机会，要求他们“学会争取”。  
趴着压筋疼到哭，在薄雾的清晨开嗓的时候也有想过是不是要转专业，是认真想过的，申请转专业的自白信就放在抽屉里，受不了就拿出来看看，可始终也没有去做。第二天太阳依然爬上，夜幕一样低垂，有人熟睡有人清醒，就这样得过且过地吊着。  
转年的开春，几个决定做下去的朋友去看了一场久负盛名的剧团演出。非常优秀的演出，返场时候所有观众自发起立鼓掌。阿云嘎和郑云龙在最后面，使劲地拍手，眼眶都湿润。

上座率不高，意味着刨去机票酒店，演员的获得少之又少。  
当然这从来不是会带来巨变的职业，所有人心知肚明，即便再炙手可热的演员演出一场的酬劳不过千把块，他们的获得稳步低于三线城市房价攀升的速度。  
高薪，稳定，功成名就，它什么都没有，它只交给你一朵火，一团转瞬即逝的火，就大言不惭地要求所有人为它肝脑涂地学会忍耐学会等待。他们在人生五分之一的踟蹰间接下这团初生之火，并不知道这有什么深意，会对未来造成什么影响，可就在接过的一瞬间，它从指间腾起光，小小的火苗点燃了他们的血液灵魂，同时烧透了他们的迟疑犹豫。

这是最锥心痛苦的时刻，它请他们做选择，固执或者圆滑，前进或者止步。选择一个已知艰辛并看不到光的将来，实在太难了，可他们居然是快乐的，因为只要看过一次现场，接过一次火，听过一次掌声，就会知道所有的忍耐与等待，所有的痛苦与泪水都是值得的，因为在视线交错间，他们终于确定，这世界上确实还有一种东西是源于生命并高于生命的。

散场了往学校里赶，省钱不愿意打车，几个人就搭伙一道走。路灯很暗，幸亏穿得艳。同学走在他们身后，不禁感叹说你们一亮橘一亮蓝，真是夜盲患者的好朋友。  
阿云嘎刚看完演出，肾上腺素还没消退，便扭头对郑云龙说，他歧视夜盲患者，咱还理他吗~郑云龙理所当然地撸起袖子，说费什么话，跑啊！  
他们在午夜的马路上横冲直撞，无视交通秩序，像两头第一次见到红布的公牛。  
这个夜晚，喧闹的北京仍在沸腾，无数人把喝醉的自己投向桥洞与垃圾桶，正如无数人急急奔向自己的宿命与泪水与共。

不记得跑过多少树，多少绿化光带，他们的脚步终于慢了下来。郑云龙疏于练习，没多远就开始喘，他比大一要瘦一些，脱离了青岛的太阳，人也漂过一层似的白，可仍是厚厚一块，郑云龙喘着说跑不动了，鞋带炸了。阿云嘎想也没想的蹲了下去，郑云龙跟着面条似的滑下来。  
这个角度，郑云龙很轻易地摸到阿云嘎的头发，他笑着说老班长，服务那么到位，还给系鞋带呢。  
阿云嘎被郑云龙逆着头皮扯头发也没什么反应，只是说你刚刚跑那么快，现在蹲的下来吗？  
郑云龙说不好意思，我还真能蹲。

阿云嘎后来想，根本没办法解释一段感情的发生，它始于心灵相通，并总是先于心碎到来。  
那个躁动的午夜，银河都快被煮沸，风声却几近阒寂，世界是葡萄色，但阿云嘎确定自己看到了玫瑰——在他抬头而郑云龙低头的一刹那，他们的嘴唇如此巧合地贴紧，一瞬的光景，阿云嘎看到郑云龙眼睛里自己的倒影。  
那是一双非常澄澈的眼睛，仍掩映着十几分钟前那部剧中的火焰。  
他在那团燃烧的火焰中看到自己。

 

03.

第三个吻是剧情需要。

乌龙吻后他们产生了一段交流上的空窗，虽然彼此都清楚算不得什么大事，碰到嘴唇而已，两个大老爷们，澡堂里坦诚相见过无数次，谁会因为一个不算吻的吻陷入低迷？却都不明原因的沉默了。  
郑云龙成天睡觉，阿云嘎早出晚归，势要把心有龃龉四个字写在脸上。不明就里的舍友们前来慰问，什么都没问出来，无缘无故还被郑云龙打了一巴掌。  
郑云龙脸上写明了此路不通，便一窝蜂去招惹阿云嘎，问他们是不是在打赌，谁示弱谁就承认自己低能，诸如此类。问多了也无力招架，旁观者乐见这反应，更加乐此不疲。

郑云龙在一次围剿中开口，说你们欺负一个内蒙人有理了都，闲疯了。舍友说哎哟您老还会说话呢！郑云龙拿纸巾掷他，说我守护正义的堂吉诃德，看不得你们欺负老实人。  
舍友拱阿云嘎，说天呢嘎子，听听，你还老实人，你喊我王八喊得多顺溜啊，大龙怕是中毒了。情毒。阿云嘎没笑，更没接茬，也没往上看给他出头的那人是个什么表情。正好有人来找他约饭，一句嘎子喊得山路十八弯，余音袅袅的，他便逃似的走了，却也没什么胃口，回程路上总在猜郑云龙那时的表情。  
不知何时起，他对郑云龙产生了一种好奇，一种欲望，想要了解他的一切，可又实在不敢和郑云龙待在一块，他知道自己很奇怪，哪有亲了一下就老喜欢盯着别人嘴巴看的舍友呢，根本不正常，像极了电视里演的那些变态。

一件事只要没搞明白，那么不管白天黑夜都将不得安宁。对此阿云嘎深有感触。  
对郑云龙的感情这事成了一个谜，现有知识没法解答，只好拖着。有好几次，阿云嘎觉得自己放下了，前途一片光明，可一躺下，那人的声音又来横插一脚，那双碧波荡漾的眼睛依旧鬼魅一样闪现。思念从骨缝里长出花，轻轻一抖就是一地花粉。分明下定决心不再关注，却连对床的朋友翻个身都记在心里。  
这么折腾了几天，人都消瘦一圈，幸好还有艺术救他。  
艺术是避难所，是一切有魂灵的归宿，尽管当你的灾难也是个搞艺术的时候，这个所谓的避难所就显得毫无用处，甚至烫手不已，但有总比没有好。

那阶段阿云嘎比以往更加努力，第一个到走，最后一个离开，风雨无阻，包办作为班长该做的与不该做的一切。包括后来郑云龙其实来找过他几次，并不隐秘，也不算光明正大，他就是有那种能力把找茬的演成受害者，目光里有探究。  
他说你今天没叫我，也没给我带早饭，十足的控诉语气。  
每到这时阿云嘎只好低着头道歉，他说对不起啊大龙~老师让我打扫，还叫我复印教案……下学期的事都快让他干完了，阿云嘎还不满足，还在心里给自己打气，鼓励自己说下去。  
郑云龙静静地听了半晌，也不打断他，等他说累了就失笑讲扯完了？阿云嘎找不到词，口干舌燥地点头。郑云龙呼了一口气轻松地转移话题，说今晚不回来了，查房帮我看着点。垒点被子啥的。  
阿云嘎脱口而出去哪儿？郑云龙笑了笑，说喝酒啊，有人带了几瓶琅琊台，你要来吗？  
阿云嘎哦了一声，说那不了。你去吧。

郑云龙就不再说话了，盯着他瞧，好像阿云嘎是一座久经波折的神庙，而郑云龙正试图用断壁残垣拼出一个完整的他。  
片刻后郑云龙语出惊人地问你是不是在躲我？因为我不小心亲到你？又自问自答，说没必要。你不用放在心上。  
阿云嘎差点吐血，说我不是……刚想解释，又说哎，没事，至少不是这个事。  
郑云龙有点笨拙地挠挠头，说不知道你怎么了，但你没必要躲我，阿云嘎看了他一眼，他便改口，你没必要这样。他没说这样是哪样，但大家都明白。  
我永远支持你，所以你有事可以告诉我，即使和我有关，都可以解决的。最后郑云龙这么说。  
阿云嘎恍然，与他人不同，他总有千万个理由应付郑云龙，他以为是自己技巧高超，其实是因为郑云龙不想对他设防。

于是当天晚上又做了梦。  
也不知听谁说过，睡眠是由六十四个方块和一个巨大的棋盘组成的，而黑夜里，人将比白昼更赤裸。阿云嘎站在这盘西洋棋中间，一丝不挂，瑟瑟发抖。  
他只是一个小兵，可周围遍布险峰，国王与皇后，马与将军，每一张脸都是郑云龙的模样，他们举着剑，肃穆地朝他行来，雷霆万钧地踏破他泥做的心。  
他在心碎前一刻从梦中惊醒，溺水感还未消失，胸口有股钝痛。  
隔壁的流行音乐系大晚上放歌扰人清梦，几个播音主持系的跟着站阳台上造作地念诗，念某个书画大家写给他太太的情书，正巧念到，你第一眼看见她，还没有发生任何故事，没有对话，没有牵手，就开始惧怕离别——不要怀疑，你就是爱上她了。

 

04.

紧锣密鼓地排演开始后，很多事就来不及细想。  
任务很重，在宿舍里都得加紧背词，睡眠成了奢望。阿云嘎和郑云龙饰演的角色对手戏不多，有时候以为在面对面背台词，但只是一刻不停地把话语扔向对方身后的黑洞里。  
更多时候，他背完了自己那份，就坐在床上静静地听郑云龙低声背词，声音有形，低低洼洼地撞在墙上，撞进他身体里，像深海的贝类，会回环往复同一段选唱。对方每一个短暂的停顿后面，他都在心中接上了对应的句子。

他们仅仅说过一句话，发生在女主演给郑云龙打电话之后。  
女主演监工郑云龙进度，顺便抱怨背词背的忘了时间，两顿饭忘了吃，胃部不适，郑云龙先是关怀同窗，喝点热水，其次不解风情地挖耳朵，说那也不能影响明天演出。没人替你。  
房间很安静，连网线那端的声音也听得一清二楚。女主演爽朗地笑，说大龙，怎么没人替我，嘎子什么角色都能唱，他快把整本剧本都背下来了。  
阿云嘎注意到郑云龙朝他投来一瞥，那道视线久久地停留在他的背上，叫他如芒在背。  
挂断电话后郑云龙惊奇地问他你不是真全背下来了吧？阿云嘎模糊地说一大半吧。

演出那天天气阴沉，到后来果然下起了雨，仿佛一个预兆。化妆的时候老师急匆匆地宣布，女主角肠胃炎发作，目前正在挂水。有时候人真的很难不信命，墨菲定理就是这样奇特，奇特到荒谬，女主角携来口信，请这场没有戏份的阿云嘎帮忙完成演唱。  
听到消息的时候阿云嘎好像被枪决了一次，他下意识地往郑云龙那里看了一眼，后者也正看过来，他们隔着人山人海与雾气相望。阿云嘎简直无所适从了，好像不管怎么躲避，他和郑云龙总会被一条看不见的引线引领着走到一起。

辅导老师是赏析课的老师，见状要做郑云龙的思想准备。在旁人眼里，阿云嘎从来不需要太过操心，他能自由调节状态，非常成熟，而郑云龙“谁要和男的接吻”一事说得掷地有声，大家都没有把握保证这场戏的成功。  
演出时间从一点推迟到三点，无人知晓辅导老师同郑云龙说了什么，阿云嘎几次想问，也都作罢。  
他们像以前一样搭档去食堂吃饭，一些没有素质的人在窃窃私语，郑云龙忽然盯住他看，好像他脸上突然开出花，阿云嘎问看什么？郑云龙就笑，指着他的童花头和夸张的妆容笑，真诚地说没看出来你还挺时尚的，又感慨说你早这么穿，我八百年前就亲你了。  
阿云嘎慢了几拍才意识自己被调戏了，天边外仍在下雨，他抓起雨伞就往外跑，恰好郑云龙带着帽子还没走远，他大叫，心如鼓瑟齐鸣，郑云龙！  
那人便转过身来。

他的试妆有些花了，眼睫毛粘连在一起，但想必并不难看。他们隔着雨水对视，并不遥远的距离，以至于脸庞都很清晰。  
在朦胧的细雨中，阿云嘎发现对方倏尔冲他露出了一个微笑，那是个言语道不尽的笑意，但郑云龙一笑，好像他们从前所有的不合与龃龉都将宣告泯灭在这个至高的笑意里。他看到郑云龙的身体挣脱了那件黑色的外套，随之分解成无数细小的云彩，这些云彩吸收雨水后膨大，却仍然轻盈，它们慢慢上升，朝远处延伸，飞到很高很高的天空，挂下彩虹，又披回他素色的伞上。  
阿云嘎后知后觉地意识到，萦绕周身的淋漓的雨终于停了。

踏上舞台的时候，阿云嘎久违地感到一种敬畏和恐慌。  
充盈、活力，他暂时都还没实感，但这是他和郑云龙的角色们的场合的这件事，前所未有的清晰。一如剧本中所写，在某个高昂的选段之后，郑云龙会在一个决定性的时间里，以决定性的口吻喊出那个决定性的名字，而在那之前，他只需等待，等待那个决定性的时刻到来。

名字，阿云嘎猛地抬头，他听到郑云龙在叫他，用那个反串的女性名字，用那种难以言喻的炽热的眼神望着他，就像几年前那堂课上他们一起看过的那部经典剧作。  
名字，他对着他唱，如此优美动人，就像一个讯号，阿云嘎看到自己正在朝郑云龙走去，他听见高跟鞋击打在地板上的声响，那么响亮，踩在他的心上，他在最后一声响动中伸出手而对方同样。  
脑海是一片空白，要借位吗，还是真吻？他不知道自己要作何反应，却又无比笃定接下来的发展，几年前的某个场景穿越时空映在眼前——那场应该开始而未开始的模仿，那个应该发生而未发生的吻——视频里外国面孔的男女主角先是唱歌，彼此接近，然后某个瞬间，两人的眼神忽然着火似的凝望，他们热烈紧拥，在灯光下接吻，仿佛要融为一体。  
他的灵魂抽离了，虚无地飘在上空，像是在观看他人，又像是身体有了记忆，正按照梦中排演过无数遍的剧目而动。  
郑云龙结实地堵上阿云嘎躲闪的唇，完成了这个悬而未决的吻。

 

05.

第四个吻与第五个吻一起发生。

一切都是必然的。听着既宿命又玄奥，但事实如此。  
他们去看海洋展览，听导游谈论冰河乃至三叠纪。有小情侣缀在人群最后表白，把海洋馆当免费的阳光沙滩，郑云龙捞起阿云嘎的手，他的动作这样自然。  
郑云龙撩了撩头发，他的头发有点长了，话倒是挺果决，他说刚登台的时候我还有点抗拒，我没亲过男孩儿，也犹豫过是不是得借位，而且你当时不太理我呗，但演到后面故事有点失控，我有预感，那个吻是必然要发生的，我不能与它抗争。事实证明反响挺好。  
阿云嘎就笑，说行，我当时躲你，我错了。  
郑云龙说那你的错误可不止犯了一个。  
阿云嘎说还有什么我不知道的错误？唱低了还是漏词了，你给说说。  
郑云龙就趁四下无人飞快地回头亲了他一口，说你错在喜欢我就喜欢我呗，纠结来纠结去的，我都替你累得慌。  
青岛人大言不惭地说错误又不都是丑陋的，况且我们这怎么能算错误呢。

发言到这里背后忽然掌声雷动，阿云嘎和郑云龙纷纷回头去看，原来是那对小情侣如火如荼地吻上了，像两棵难舍难分的树。阿云嘎说哇，好开放。郑云龙寻思说不然咋整，你们游牧民族都是怎么表白的啊。  
他的眼睛扫过阿云嘎，还带着湿润的潮气，明明是个两百斤的小伙，一双眼睛倒是顾盼生辉的。阿云嘎听说玫瑰这种花最开始是生长在野外的，风吹日晒灰头土脸，只有识货的农夫才知道长大后它会多么芬芳。阿云嘎年少时信奉很多没有来源的力量，那些力量有的来自于草原广阔的天，有些来自于小羊柔软的毛发，每一样都叫他战栗不已。  
校报采访他，好奇问起临危受命，为什么能把女角演得这样惟妙惟肖？阿云嘎只是笑，说自己汉语不好，没法袒露心迹。其实他自己知道，为什么女角能演得这样惟妙惟肖？因为男角是郑云龙，因为在对方每一次练习时，他都在不远处偷偷畅想。  
总有人问他们是否凭借这部戏再度成为好兄弟，因为前段时间两人形同陌路大家都看在眼里。阿云嘎觉得大可不必如此偏执，他们演得只是一出戏，或许剧中人的恋爱关系是影响他们决定的导火索，可归根到底，它也只是一出戏而已，毕竟对于这场戏而言，他和大龙只是其中的两个小小角色，它解答不了他曾经的困惑，又何以决定他们之后的关系？  
无论如何，万事万物，都是先有爱，再有戏。诚如郑云龙所说，错误也不都是丑陋的。

于是他笑了，在郑云龙的疑惑中，阿云嘎把手放在心口。他没告诉郑云龙这是一个真正立誓的动作，在遥远的草原上，一无所有的草原男人赤手空拳地迎接他的新娘，这象征着信仰与交付，以及一个草原人一生的忠诚，他都没有说，阿云嘎只是用他好听的声音朗诵一样说道，无论何时都志愿成为你的矛或者盾，绝不远离，如有违誓，叫天将我背弃。

郑云龙说少数民族话太多了。如果是我就只说一句。  
他扯住阿云嘎的领子把他拉进，太近了，近到睫毛鼻梁都撞在一起也不愿别开视线。在那个吻水到渠成地发生之前，阿云嘎听到郑云龙热烘烘地问他，你愿不愿意吻我，再无数次？

 

05.

我该从哪里开始才能吻你，你的额头、你的指尖还是你的嘴唇。  
我该怎样才能停止注视你，剖开额头、折断指尖还是撕裂灵魂。

 

06.

第六个吻。  
虽然我很想描述这个吻，关于它的热度，它的触觉，关于它是否柔软，坚韧，关于它是否发生在某个踉跄的深夜，是否萌生于某个星球复苏的一瞬。  
但都不需要了。不需要这个吻，甚至不再需要往后千千万万乃至无数无穷尽的吻。  
因为早在发生第五个吻的时候，  
他们已经约定终生。

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 赠密友 tayafinnnl


End file.
